Signs of the Seven Deadly Sins
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Roselyn goes to a hotel late at night with a mysterious heartthrob. Not really following plot line of De La Cruz...rated M to be safe. Review please! :D Somewhat of a drabble/angsty fluff.


_Signs of the Seven Deadly Sins_

The sky was pitch black, barely illuminated by the streetlights. Seldom cars drove by and the hotel's lights were flickering; temptation. I stepped out of the car, clutching my bag and the key. The room key. The one that holds all of tonight's secrets. The crisp May air held some Virginian humidity, announcing that daylight wasn't far behind. I felt a hand on my back, light, but there; reassurance. I looked to my companion, the person I would share this sin with.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his green eyes alight with confidence.

_Time to put my game face on_, I thought. I smirked and gave him what was called the "sexy gaze" (from what I learned in a magazine), "More than ever, darlin'."

He grinned and led me to the hotel, his pace fast and excited; amusement. We entered through the sliding doors and saw that the concierge was sleeping at the front desk. Quiet as ever, we made our way to the elevator. In the six floors of waiting, the quite Vivaldi playing through the speakers in the elevator, my partner and I stood in silence.

_How did I get here?_ I thought mildly. _I didn't realize that Prom entitled this: this act of defiance, this spark that ignites the rebellion, the rebellion against God. I never really considered myself as a hard-core Christian, though for my mother's sake, I made a vow. A vow that involved a promise ring, the most sacred form of vows, not to be broken until marriage. And here I am, in an elevator at a hotel at four in the morning. After prom, before daylight. Ready to commit this act with a man that I hardly knew, who was just visiting from the city I moved from, New York. Who came here to be with me even though we barely even talked before; doubt. _

The doors opened, revealing an empty hallway, no noise, no one to tell us that we're too young, too innocent to be conversing in such acts of sin. I took a step forward, leading _him._ The man that I decided to give myself away to. He was mysterious, perfect and beautiful, alluring, a different kind of god. I counted my way down the hallway: 6 A, 6 B, 6 C, 6 D and ah, here it is, 6 E. _This is it,_ I thought, putting the key into the door and turning the knob, pushing the door open to reveal the darkness that was darker than the sky. _This is the point of no return, the final threshold. _I inwardly laughed, hesitating to go in.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, bringing me out of my stupor. I looked at him…he was magnificent. How could I not be sure? He had tanned skin, blonde hair that stuck up whenever he ran his hand through it, sea-green eyes and a six foot, two frame; perfection.

"Of course." I grinned, pushing myself through the door and flinching like I expected some sort of force field to shock me. I set my bag down on the bed, rummaged through it and after pulling some rather kinky things out, I set off to the bathroom. "Be right back." I called over my shoulder, wincing at my obvious Southern accent that was formulated before I moved to and from New York.

"Hurry." He said, and I could just hear his grin.

I closed the white door behind me and flicked on the lights. It seemed innocent enough, a white floor with white walls and white appliances. A picture of a dove and white lilies sat above the toilet. _Awesome. _I sulked, trying to avoid the picture. I quickly stripped off my After Prom attire and put on the black lace undergarments. I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I sighed and slipped on the dark purple night-dress that came to mid-thigh and cut dangerously low. _Well, he wanted a show._

I pulled my hair out of its confinements, letting the light brown curls fall down past my shoulders. I combed through it with my fingers and saw the hint of white gold flash in the mirror. I held out my left hand, examining the precious metal. The sixteen karat gold sat perfectly on my ring finger, a reminder of what I promised myself; guilt. I slipped the ring off and set it with the rest of my stuff, all piled on top of the toilet.

"Rose?"

I looked up from the ring on top of my clothes and to the door. _It's now or never._ I brushed my feet on the rug and turned the knob, pushing the door open to reveal my lover for the night laying on the bed. Light music was playing, causing me to glance around the room. "I set up your iPod. Is that fine?" I spotted it, sitting on a speaker system in the corner of the room, my "slow-song" playlist radiating through the little speakers.

"Yeah, it's cool." I muttered, then turned my attention to him, noticing that he was just clad in plain white boxers. My heart stopped. This _was _really it. I gulped and met his eyes. His beautiful, dangerous eyes that matched his sister's. The usual sharp intensity was clouded over with something I have only ever heard about; lust. It was almost too much to handle. My heart beat irregularly, a blush rising up to cover my cheeks. I was actually going to do this: no matter what I thought about in this past did not compare to these few tantalizing minutes. I was going to sleep with this man, this god, this…incubus of sorts; Jack Force. I was going to sleep with Jack Force. I smirked.

"Get over here." he growled and I could not wait any longer. I nearly ran to him and jumped on the bed, popping back up to land in his arms. His hot mouth covered mine, his lips coming to mine every time we separated for air. His hands cupped my face and my fingers treaded through his hair. My body grinded against his, desperate for friction. He groaned and slid his tongue against mine, determined to be the dominant one. I took his lip gently between my teeth and looked into his eyes. He grinded against me once again and flipped us over so I was on my back, him hovering over me; submission.

My eyes fluttered shut as his lips descended down my smooth neck and to my collarbone. He grazed his teeth across the juncture of my neck. He lightly licked the small dip and I arched my neck to him, panting. Then, he bit me. My eyes widened as I felt what seemed to be fangs protruding my skin. I gasped and grabbed his hair, pushing him towards me. It felt _wonderful_. His mouth attacked where his teeth previously were and I moaned softly. I felt a rush of exhilaration and threw my head back, my mouth wide. "Jack…" I whispered, starting to feel pressure behind my eyes.

I heard a small pop before Jack spoke. "It'll be over soon, Roselyn. I'm sorry." His voice sounded distant, filled with something I have never been the one to figure out completely; regret. His mouth slid down to the bite again and I couldn't fight it anymore. I closed my eyes and a small smile graced my lips before I fell into a deep trance.

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, hur hur hur. Kay, this is a story about an OC and Jack Force, obviously. If you're really dense and couldn't tell what happened, Jack and his lady friend went to prom and came back to a hotel where lady friend thought they were going to sleep together. You can imagine if you wanted them to sleep together after the Sacred Kiss or not, I don't really care. I had this idea after a dream I had the other night, not involving Jack Force, and nothing mature, but it danced around the border.

The title is named so because of the little thing I did with semicolons and a word: i.e. "The usual sharp intensity was clouded over with something I have only ever heard about; lust." (And lust is obviously the sin in question.) Ha-ha. Yeah… So, I hope you enjoyed.

The word count is 1246 for those people who actually give a damn. I don't own Jack Force, obviously. I am not Melissa De La Cruz, obviously. I am just a lonely teenage girl trying to get through her senior year and into college. Um…yeah. That's it…so please **R.E.V.I.E.W.**! (:


End file.
